


The Fifth Act: Book Edition

by r3zuri



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Book binding, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, contains photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: The Fifth Act, printed and bound as a book.(aka how to print your favourite fanfic as a book, in 10 steps or less)





	The Fifth Act: Book Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnatious/gifts).



**Step 1:** Learn how to format a book.

  * Font: Palatino, Size 12 (Size 16 for chapter titles)
  * Page Layout: 13.97 cm x 21.59 cm, Mirrored
  * Line Spacing: 0.60 cm
  * First Line Indent: 0.50 cm
  * Alignment: Centre
  * Gutter: 1.50 cm
  * Outer margins: 0 (my printer was kind enough to add its own margins, unasked for! How nice of it lol)
  * Pages: 536
  * Words (after editing): 156,516



**Step 1.5:** Discover that italics do interesting things to the k e r n i n g when your text is centre-justified. Proof-read and edit judiciously.

 **Step 2:** Print book and divide it into 16-page signatures, then [kettle stitch](https://youtu.be/9O4kFTOEh6k) (link to YouTube tutorial) the signatures together.

**Step 3:** Marvel at your wiggly text block~ 

**Step 4:** Glue the spine with PVA glue. ~~Add super-cloth~~ Substitute super-cloth with gauze, and glue it to the spine for extra support.

 **Step 5:** Add a bookmark ribbon so you won't be tempted to dog-ear the pages. 

(Also add little "headbands" to each end. This does nothing structurally, but makes the book look more snazzy).

**Step 6:** Make mistakes.

**Step 7:** ~~Learn from your mistakes~~

 **Step 8:** Make more mistakes.

 **Step 9:** Eventually make a cover after several failed attempts, because you decided to use regular cotton cloth (cheap) instead of book cloth (expensive) and the glue kept seeping through to the outside.

**Step 10:** BEHOLD! AFTER MANY MONTHS, YOU HAVE TURNED A FANFIC INTO A BOOK! AHHH!

Here, have some close-up shots of that snazzy headband~

Inside cover. I used cardstock.

The title page. The paper is just regular computer paper, so you can see that there's a little bit of bleed through from the text on the other side.

~ D I S C L A I M E R ~

The kettle stitch allows the book to lay mostly flat when open.

Soooo satisfying omg 

(I also made a booklet of fics from the Extended Universe)

FIN~


End file.
